Running
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: A very short one shot about Hermione running from Draco.


Running

Hermione was running as fast as she could down the seemingly endless hallway. Stopping to catch her breath she peered around the corner. No one was there, so she quietly slipped around it and into the next corridor. She held her wand aloft, and listened. She didn't hear him behind her She moved on a little further all the while thinking..."God this is without a doubt the dumbest idea I've ever had!"

She had to make it to the front door, but which way was it? No house should ever be this freaking huge! She vaguely knew where she was, but if she was right she had quite a way to go yet. Quickening her pace she glanced behind her every now and then. Now, if she could just get to the stairs without making any noise, and… Not going to happen, she thought as a Caterwauling Charm announced her position across the vast house.

"Oh bugger!" she gasped as she bolted down the hallway. He was coming! She could hear his footfalls running down one of the corridors she'd just left. She spurred herself on. She couldn't let him get her. Her chest felt like it was about to burst. She gasped as she ran, and couldn't believe she had let herself get so out of shape. Ahead of her she spotted a door she dashed through it, and slammed and bolted it behind her. This was the second floor salon. She couldn't slow down now! She dashed across the room and through the door on the other side.

She ran out into the hallway, and she could hear him coming around the other side "Oh, that's so not fair! He knows this house better than I do!" she thought as she ran for it. God how is it that a mere two years ago she had been ducking death-eaters left and right, and now she was about to be caught by that stupid ferret! No, he was not going to catch her! She was going to make it. She could see the stairs! "Come on Hermione move!" She knew what was going happen if he caught her. She had to make it to the front door! She had to!

The stairs twisted as they went down, and she had to tread carefully. She didn't want to fall and break her neck. She still managed to go pretty fast, but half-way down she couldn't hear him chasing her anymore. Glancing behind her she almost laughed, and if she hadn't been running from him she would have. Draco Malfoy was sliding down the banister after her. Damn him!

She jumped down four steps, and bolted for the foyer. She was almost there!" Hah! In your face ferret!" she thought. She was about three strides from the door when…

"Gotcha!" he panted as his arms came around her, and pulled her back from the door. No! She was so close! He leaned close to her ear and pointed his wand at her temple. "Drop it," he growled.

She closed her eyes and let her wand slide soundlessly to the plush carpet. He slid his wand down the side of her face until it was pointed at her neck.

"Just get it over with," she gritted out. He laughed darkly.

"No, I want to enjoy this. So now that I have you, what to do with you, torture, dismemberment?" He pondered aloud. She scowled.

"Stow it ferret!" she snarled.

"Well, not very friendly at all. I would think you'd be a little nicer to the man who holds your fate in his hands," he told her, tugging her backwards. She exhaled sharply.

"Just get on with it!" She said, and he clicked his tongue in disappointment, and then tucked his wand back in his pocket, pulling her closer to him.

"So, our arrangement?" He murmured against her ear. She sighed.

"I know. I'm getting up with Scorpius tonight," she said defeatedly, and he smirked and nipping at her earlobe.

"Too right you are, Mrs. Malfoy." He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have caught me if you hadn't slid down the banister, plus you know this house better than me. I've only lived here a year, you've lived here your whole life." She complained. He kissed her neck.

"Love, never play games with a Slytherin. We cheat," he informed her.

"You suck! Do you know that?" She said, making him laugh.

"You love me," he replied, and she twisted in his arms so she was facing him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes I do. I must to put up with you," she said before pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back softly.

"I love you too darling. So care to make another bet?" He asked her. She cocked her head to the side.

"What kind of bet?" She asked him. He thought a moment.

"How about the first one back to the nursery gets a massage before bed?" He replied, and her eyes out up. She nodded, and bent to pick up her wand. Then she glanced around him and frowned.

"That's a funny place to put a piano," she said. He turned to see what she was looking at and she darted around him and back up the stairs laughing as she went. He turned around and watched her go.

"You are learning Gryffindor," he called smiling as he bolted after her.


End file.
